TheTekkitRealm
Dallas (born ) Created TheTekkitRealm on January 7, 2015 on the launch date of TheTekkitRealm.com™ The original name designated for the site was "TheTek.com" when its main purpose was to be a giant lets play website for the popular Minecraft game, Tekkit. It was later innovated to "TheTekkitRealm" After the name "TheTek" was already taken. Later in the year, TheTekkitRealm's YouTube channel was created on the 7th of August. From humble beginnings, Dallas has gone by many names and alter egos. As stated in his video, "My YouTube Story..." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLWggMIZRWs on December 24, 2012, Dallas created his first channel, later to go by the name of Glasszombie. Soon after accumulating 7000+ subscribers on two channels, they were both terminated under false copyright strikes. He decided to ditch YouTube altogether and pursue web development. This led to the creation of TheTekkitRealm's website. YouTube TheTekkitRealm started out as a channel that mainly focused on random video topics and original ideas. Due to the algorithm change in mid-2016, Dallas has mentioned how he now has to upload a more specific brand of content to continue growing and can be quite demotivating how only "red arrows" and clickbait seem to attract attention nowadays. Thus branding the "Not Clickbait" inside joke of the channel. Outro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diHyqh7sarU TheTekkitRealm is an Internet Brand and entertainment YouTube channel. DKVibez (Second Channel) Was started November 5, of 2016 and has a 3-5 videos a week upload schedule. "Welcome to TheTekkitRealm, My Fiends... Animation, Short Films, Lets Plays... Indi games play-through's, And what not. My name is Infurness, How did i get that name? Funny you shoud ask..." TheTekkitRealm is an entertainment YouTube channel with a constant 4-5, 5-7 videos per week schedule. Consisting of gaming shorts, play-throughs let's plays, and especially Minecraft. @TheTekkitRealm for updates. TheTekkitRealm.com WEBSITE'''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZghttp://www.thetekkitrealm.com ''Hey guys, this is TheTekkitRealm... welcome to my channel of short minecraft films along with some cinematic trailers and animation. If you are a fan of animation, short films, and cinematic trailers and stuff, then this is the place to be.... If you like the content, feel free to leave a like or comment to tell me what I could do better in the next video. ''https://www.youtube.com/thetekkitrealm/about ''OFFICIAL MC SERVER'' '''PVP: play.conspiracycraft.net MUSIC CHANNEL Dallas has a Music Channel named DKVibez, on it you will find Chillstep Trap and other genres of music. Trivia *TheTekkitRealm has been fully active since the beginning on August 7th 2015, Although the website has been up and running since mid 2014. *TheTekkitRealm Dallas has publicly released purchasable items such as shirts, Minecraft Maps, And other merch. =Available links below= MOST RECENT VIDEOS https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZg/videos *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjVxDij7hrU *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVVW4QffJTY *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOLMikiISQI *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8PmYKMmFY0 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9_ycZJl4e8 Types of Videos * Charity Streams * Tutorials * Gaming Commentary * Short Films * Comedy Skits * Commentary * Online Gaming * Minecraft * Mini Games * Story Mode * Minecraft Adventure Maps * Cinematic trailers or showcases * Challenges * Reading Comments/Q&A * Play Throughs * Reviews * Time lapses * Specials SUBSCRIBER/VIEW MILESTONES *100 Subscribers - September 14, 2015 *200 Subscribers - October 7, 2015 *500 Subscribers - November 2, 2015 *1,000 Subscribers December 31, 2015 *2,000 Subscribers February 26, 2016 *3,000 Subscribers April 17, 2016 http://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZg/monthly *5,000 Subscribers November 27, 2016 http://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZg/monthly *7,000 Subscribers January 24, 2017 http://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZg/monthly *10,000 Subscribers May 10, 2017 *20,000 Subscribers Feb 11, 2018 *5K views - September 10, 2015 *10K views - September 30, 2015 *20K views - October 7, 2015 *50K views - November 8, 2015 *100K Views - January 13, 2016 *200K Views April 15, 2016http://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZg/monthly *300K Views June 22, 2016http://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZg/monthly *500K Views October 24, 2016http://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZg/monthly *1 Million Views March 29, 2017http://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZg/monthly *2 Million Views November 7, 2017http://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCHOgE8XeaCjlgvH0t01fVZg/monthly Minecraft Username Infurness Minecraft Short Film Main Character Infurness Videos References Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators